Voids
by early-recoil
Summary: Beth has finally had enough. The looks she gets makes her feel crippled and weak. The prison is taken off guard by her rampage, especially Daryl Dixon. (Rating changed from T to M for a reason.) BONUS CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. This is one of those..."I grew a wild hair, just for shits and giggles"...kinda stories. No offense intended. No this isn't true to characters, but I enjoyed writing it. if you enjoy reading it...awesome. **

Nobody knows anything about her. They think they do. They think she is all blonde, blue eyes and green as her fathers name. They praise her for her gentle hand with Judith and her late night lullabies. They praise her for staying strong and keeping herself up. They don't want her carrying any real weight. They don't want her seeing more than she has to. The scar on her wrist makes them flinch when she gets upset. They all walk on eggshells. It makes her skin crawl when they call her pet names and never catch her eyes directly. It hurts. Bethy, her father will call. He pats her head and hugs her as if she is porcelain. Maggie does too. She's grateful to be loved, but she's not a child. Nobody realizes how much their tiptoeing echoes in her head. But she knows it's not all their fault. Her body hasn't changed in years. She hated her body, envy eating her alive when she looked at Maggie. Maggie was a woman with a womans body.

Her soft jaw line, fierce eyes, soft hair, shapely legs and her chest. Beth always found herself wanting to cover herself in shame when she seen Maggie in the showers. Maggie had always been desired since she hit puberty pretty much. Beth still felt like a child. Her pale skin, lithe form and her modest b cups.

Her daddy told her she took after her mother. A dancers form. He always told her how beautiful both his daughters are…but what parent doesn't? Beth was a piece of innocence everyone was trying to preserve it felt like. And it was suffocating her slowly. The world was over, but she wanted to live. She wanted to breath.

So as people walked past her cell, casting in looks of aggravation towards the teething infant…her temper got hotter and hotter. She wasn't blaming the infant, she loved Judith. She was her main caregiver anymore. Just like a mother, a virgin babied mother. But Beth was one more complaint away from telling them all to kiss her ass. She thought Judith was almost asleep until the infant screamed out with a vengeance. Right then Rick stumbled in half asleep. His jeans half thrown on, feet bare and hair disheveled.

"Beth? Whats wrong with her? Does she need a bottle?" He was trying to not seem upset but Beth seen through the father of the crying infant. Like something inside her sparked and lit ablaze she stiffened and glared at him. She bounced the baby softly while steeling her voice.

"I don't know Rick..she's teething! She's cranky and nothing helps right now! If you were being a father you'd know this!" Her eyes watered as she felt the knot in her chest loosing some of the pressure. Rick prickled up and clenched his jaws.

"Want me to take her, Beth? Are you tired?.." He reached out but she snorted in sarcasm as she hugged the baby and kissed her head. When her eyes met his she seen it, caution. Her insides lit on fire.

"Sure! Take her. Because i have been up and down with her the past few months. I alone feed her, change her, bathe her and love her. She only knows me!" When she carefully passed the infant off, she began sliding her feet into her boots. Rick stood in entrance of her cell, slack jawed and too shocked to say much.

Before Beth could walk out he spoke up.

"I'm sorry Beth…I.."

Her head whipped around to glare at him and she balled her small fists. "Let me get something clear. I AM NOT WEAK. I am not going to fall apart. I am so sick of everyone here treating me like a child. I am sick of the shitty sad looks people give me when things get hard. So just…stop!" The blond teenager huffed and walked away.

She was sure everyone heard her, she'd meant for them to. When she began descending the metal stairs Hershel, Glenn and Maggie tried to approach her before she slid past them. Maggie grabbed her wrist and Beth jerked herself free. The older sister went to yell at her, feeling dejected before Beth beat her to it.

"Just..don't. You're just as much to blame as everyone else! Coddling me and keeping me here to be a mother to child that's not even mine!" The words hit her with guilt before she could say anything else. Maggie looked furious but her eyes brimmed with tears. Beth continued. "I love Judith. I am happy to help but y'all need to stop sheltering me cause outside these fences I am meat or a warm body. I know how the world works." She took a breath and finished up through the tears streaming down her flushed face. "I am 17 years old. Todays standards that's mid 20s. I have been in your shadow since you became a woman. I am trapped in this body, weak and inferior to the person I am in my head…ya know what…just never mind."

Her father just held Maggie back as Beth walked away crying and swinging the doors open with force enough to make it slam when they shut. The prison was silent except for the sound of Judith crying and Rick trying to soothe her. When the night air hit Beth's face she sucked in a sharp breath. She blinked and walked out towards the grass and collapsed there. She hit her knees and covered her face, sobbing from the release of her pent up frustrations. A rock ground its way against her knee but she didn't care. Damn them. She felt so helpless because they wouldn't let her in on anything. Hell Carl was younger than her and he got to carry a gun or help on the fence!

She blew out a breath and used her sweater sleeves to clear her face. It could have been minuets or an hour. She sat quiet and still, thinking and staring at the stars. Her body trembled from the energy spent on yelling. She has never spoken to her family that way before. Guilt started to replace some of the fury as she felt her eyes watering again.

"For someone who's tired of bein babied, ya sure just acted like one." The gruff voice brought her out of her guilt trip. Beth looked up and seen Daryl leaned up against the prison wall, cigarette in hand. She bristled. Who the hell was he to judge her? Beth felt the anger rekindling and decided if he wanted, he could fall victim to her war path too.

"I don't remember askin you, Daryl." She ground out his name and his shrugged and hit his cigarette.

The night was good at keeping him cloaked, but her eyes were adjusted. He was staring at her like he was waiting. She stood up and faced him. There was plenty of space between them and she felt brave.

"Nah you didn't, but you made sure everyone heard ya hissy fit. News flash princess, world ended. Nothin is fair anymore. We all have a job an that's what we do." His shoulders squared and he flicked his cigarette. His body language pissed her off. Screw him! He didn't like her anyways. He never spoke to her unless he had to. Beth felt incredulous. Before she knew any better she was just feet in front of him and feeling 10 feet tall.

"Yeah tell me about it. Don't you get sick of taking care of everyone else? Or do you use it to fill that fucked up void in your life?" She hissed and before she could process, Daryl grabbed her by the arms and slammed her into the brick wall. His eyes looked deadly under moon light. The pain was a reminder to the reality she'd gotten herself into. Her lower back was exposed as he pushed her harder. His grip was a vice on her sweater, scorching its way through the thin knitted cotton. She wouldn't let him get her to back down. She wasn't weak.

"You keep your spoiled little mouth shut. You need ta suck it up and stop pouting about whats fair. Its life, get over it…" As if to prove a point in making her feel like child he grabbed her chin as he spoke. Every muscle in his arms were solid and his jaw set so tightly she wanted to shatter it. When he gave a firm squeeze and let go, she took the opportunity to retaliate.

Like Shane had showed her on the farm, she stomped on Daryl's foot. He grunted in surprise as her knee connected to his stomach. He was livid. He reached out and went to sling her to the ground but she side stepped and landed a firm punch to his jaw. She was shaking and when she realized that she had just hit the most capable person in the prison she shuddered. Then large hands grabbed her hair and dragged her down. She gasped as his body pinned her into the red dirt, cool from the night breeze. Her heart beating a thousand miles a minuet. Her hand hurt too. Daryl looked menacing as he held her face still and locked his eyes onto her. She felt her breath stop. His blue eyes were flames that promised dire repercussions to her actions.

His breath fanned on her face, and he was shaking with anger. After a second he allowed himself to speak.

"You off in the head Beth?" His voice was serious as he studied her. She held his gaze and let the tears leak out of her eyes. Her chest hurt as she tried holding back the sobs. But after giving up her muscles relaxed and she turned her face from him, shuddering with violent cries. Obviously not expecting this, Daryl eased up seeing she wasn't a threat anymore. She remained there as he watched her.

Beth wanted to sink into the earth and disappear. Daryl never did anything to her. Hell he didn't know. He was always busy getting them food or anything else. She was barely familiar with him. The look on his face made her feel damnable. He looked confused, mad, and other things she couldn't process. Then her mouth began betraying her.

"I'm not a child. I can't breath. They smother me and the looks…" Her hands twitched before she pulled up her dirt crusted sleeve, showing the scar on her wrist. "I was weak. I wanted to die and and opt out. But now i just wanna live and they won't let me." Her voice was raspy from the crying but she continued. "I need to been seen as who I am." She coughed and laid there in front of Daryl, rubbing her wrist.

He eyed her and something in her clicked. The fire returned to her eyes and he sat back on his boots. She felt the dirt drying on her face from their struggle. She didn't care. He was an animal anyways. He didn't handle her with care. She was breathing. Slowly her hand snaked out and grabbed his arm, using the leverage to hoist herself to sitting up. Even like this he was taller. Daryl had tensed expecting another onslaught. He grabbed her wrists, securing her. She growled and twisted herself to her knees. She kept looking at his hands around her wrists. Large, beat up and callused. He was sun kissed and she seemed white as a ghost. Her breath felt ragged as she looked up to his face.

He looked slightly out of place. Still stern and angry, but frustrated. Her tongue darted out licking her lips. His eyes shifted to catch the fraction of light that reflected there until they dried. Beth used his grip on her to pull her closer. She knew he'd let his pride keep him in place. He'd fight her. She wanted it to be a fight. Before the embers in her turned to ash she pushed forward and closed the gap between them. Her lips met his and his grip tightened painfully on her. She gasped and winced, but kissed him again. He was still as she felt the warmth of his lips on hers. She growled at him again and pushed forcefully against him.

He pushed her away suddenly and let go, giving her a look she expected. Anger and shock. Again, she advanced him. Her hands grabbed his neck and brought him to her, fists clenching his dark hair. He made some kinda noise but she swallowed it as she plunged into his mouth. Thrill shot through her as the stubble on his face almost hurt against her sensitive skin. Daryl growled and she gasped as his hands tightly fisted the front of the large sweater.

Her teeth trapped his lower lips and her tongue massaged it. He seemed to melt until she moaned and leaned into him. His eyes flew open and he pushed her away, not flinching as she landed on her ass and her palms. He stood and paced. Beth's chest heaved and he ran his hand through his hair. She wanted to speak but he held up a hand, stopping her.

"I dunno what the hell that was, but don' ever do it again." He was stern and something in her felt triumphant. He looked shook up and unsure. He lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, suddenly sounding angry. "I'm not a crutch, Beth. I don't have a void ta fill. You needta figure your shit out. Then maybe people round here will start takin you seriously." He gave her a final once over and walked down towards the garden.

Beth's head was reeling. She had just kissed Daryl, a stranger almost. Her breath hitched as his words sank in. Her void? Then her blood ran cold. Yeah, she had a void. She had no buffer against the world outside and the world in here. She was a baby doll. She was blemish free. But he grabbed her, pinned her and made her no less or more than the others. He'd made her human. Tangible. He'd given her breath, and over her dead body was she done with Daryl Dixon.

**Please let me know what you all think. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because of you few saying "WRITE MORE!"...here's a part 2. Not sure if I'll leave it at just this or maybe go into it more later on. Regardless, enjoy. :)**

Daryl Dixon was hardly ever rendered wordless. The early 30 something was well known for his quick wit and attitude. The Georgian native had grown up tough and wild. Tough skin and a cigarette hanging from his lips. A give em hell attitude instilled by his late older brother. But tonight was a freak occurrence. The hunter took a heavy draw off the tobacco and kicked up dirt as he neared the fence. His cheeks felt flushed and his lips tingled.

The darkness of the night made his blue eyes nearly black as he scanned the fence line, looking for any distraction. He could smell the lingering effects of his encounter with Beth on his lips. Beth Greene. Little-blonde-hardly-anything-to-say Beth fucking Greene. The past year he had barely spoken to her or heard much out of her. Girl was always busy with the baby wrapped up to her.

Daryl took another drag and started walking the length of the fence, with as pissed as he was, he took his time.

Everyone within a mile had heard Beth's outburst. He had been just walking out when she snapped. Curiosity of what she would have to say got the best of him as he stood close to the door. She had howled about she was tired of being babied and protected from everything. She'd lit into Rick too, and a sympathetic part of him could agree with her. Lil Asskicker knew nobody as well as she knew Beth.

But still, they all had jobs to do. Nobody got special treatment. He didn't have much a problem with the girl, at least not until before a few minuets ago. He had just stood there smoking, when she came barreling out like a bat outta hell. He had watched her hit the ground like a wounded animal and just cry. Sure he wasn't the nicest guy around, he even felt a little guilt over what he'd told her but…damn.

To see the little thing turn on him and pierce him with her wide blue eyes, it had challenged him and yet made him curious. Sure he'd been an asshole, but he was tired of people whining. He shivered thinking about her walking up to him and the way her eyes had lit on fire. That soft farm girl demeanor had went out the window and she torn him a new one.

Then she crossed the line. Accusin' him of having a void? Fuck her, he didn't have any voids to fill. The balls Beth grew were too big for her and he had snapped. No he'd usually never put his hands on a woman but she had cut him too deep. He'd hoped a little shock treatment would have her runnin' scared. But Beth Greene lashed out. Girl had taken him so far off guard he was still in shock.

The heel of her boot had hurt like a bitch landing on his toes, then she topped it off with a knee to the stomach. Where the hell had she learnt that? The hunter lit another cigarette as he scanned the fields, exhaling harshly. Didn't matter where she learnt it, she had applied to him. At that point he'd dropped his crossbow and grabbed for her. He was pissed. Not only was she volatile, she was fast. Little Greene had ducked him and then landed a hook right to his jaw.

Thinking about it, he lifted his hand to his jaw and flinched. He'd have a knot there in the morning. The look on her face had been killer until he'd gotten a hold of her. He wouldn't deny the fact he'd thought about slapping the shit out of her, but when he'd restrained her he seen it change. Fear.

"You off in tha head, Beth?"

The anger nearly dissipated as she fell to tears. At first he thought she was gonna try to suck up and act like a child, but she began talking.

"I'm not a child. I can't breath. They smother me and the looks…" She'd taken a painful breath and pulled her sleeve up. His stomach knotted up when he remembered that day. Girl had cut her herself in a state of grief.

"I was weak. I wanted to die and and opt out. But now i just wanna live and they won't let me."

Daryl had just watched the blonde beneath him, her words earnest.

"I need to been seen as who I am."

That's the thing Daryl guessed. He did see her for who she was. Fighting, kicking and screaming. Alive and vibrant despite the fact she'd given him a headache. He smirked to himself. A long draw off his cigarette later he licked his lips.

Beth then dropped the atom bomb on him.

She fucking kissed him. He'd expected another outburst maybe but never a kiss from the wholesome Farmer's Daughter. It had sent him into such a shock he didn't have time to think. Feeling her soft lips against his with such a drive, never had a woman kissed him like that. Desperate.

Then he'd done the only thing a responsible man would do, pushed her away. Daryl remembered that look in her eyes. Crazed and hungry. Beth's eyes were vivid and for a moment in time seemed to suck him in. He couldn't move. Then her small hands grabbed him and she was more forceful.

Daryl felt mad at himself, but deep inside of him writhed with pleasure in the way she had over took his senses all at once. The salty smell of her tears mixed with the smell of sunshine and lilies. Her fingers tangled in his hair, lips demanding and when she'd caught his lower lip between hers…Daryl's mind went hazy.

Chills broke out over his skin and he rotated his shoulders to shake it off, then cracked his neck. Momentarily he'll admit to pulling her closer and letting the girl press herself against him so tightly he could feel her heart pounding through the thin sweater. She was pouring everything she was made of into him and when she moaned, the spell had broken.

The sound shook him to his senses and he'd roughly shoved her off. Daryl sighed to himself, he shouldn't have done that either. He'd needed space and practically ran from her. He'd told her she was the one with voids, and to never do it again. Despite his lingering anger and adrenaline rush from their encounter, he was kind of hurt. He wasn't a crutch, he was human and he had feelings. Not some play thing for some sassy little girl to throw around when things didn't go her way.

Now he was recollecting and trying to figure out what the hell happened. Beth Greene wasn't the same in his eyes. She was dangerous and careless. He dropped the cigarette butt on the ground and snuffed it with his boot. Daryl was a lot of things, but he wasn't weak. He'd give it some time to cool down between them and he'd wait for an apology. If not, fuck it. He'd live. She was just another girl with issues. But he'd be a liar if he didn't give her props. She's tougher than what people think.

Daryl had a little more respect for her on that level. She wanted to live and he was sure she'd not let anyone hold her back from that. He chuckled thinking of Hershel's face when Beth went off. Even Rick. Whew. Girl was a firecracker.

After a few hours had went by, he found his way back to the prison. It was nearly sun up and he quietly made his way towards his cell. The hunter stopped to get a drink of water, not realizing how thirsty he had been. Nerves prickled down his back when he remembered he'd have to walk past Beth's cell to get to his. He's not a pussy, what was she gonna do…kiss him again?

But none the less, he quietly walked past but stopped when he got to hers. She was mostly cast in shadow, laying asleep with her face completely lax. Her nose and eyes were red, her lips swollen from probably chewing them. Deceptive in sleep. He smirked at the thought, but then it faded as she moved and brought her arm up over her eyes. Her delicate wrist was facing out, scar meeting his eyes.

Daryl was a grown man. He was tough and grew up bustin' faces open. He never put up with anyone. never recited poetry. He'd laugh if someone tried to be cutesy with him. But Beth Greene was an animal. Dormant and waiting to spring. Her lips were razors and he blinked and felt his lips tingle. He was a man, 32 years old, and he'd never been kissed the way that girl had kissed him. She'd taken the breath right out of him.

**Leave me comment if you enjoyed Pt. 2...you know you want to. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, I decided to do a part 3 and 4.  
Btw, ****_"it's gettin hot in here...so take off all your clothes"_**** *throws money in the air* Time to make it rain on dis bitch!  
Hope you enjoy installment 3. Will be getting to 4 soon. Keep in mind though, ****more of yall comment...the sooner I push out the goods****. :)**

Beth drifted around the week following her break down. Nobody bothered to make eye contact with her, let alone to say much. Her father had of course forgiven her, but Maggie was still pretty distant. But Beth didn't regret her out burst. It had been cleansing. To just get it out there, let the whole world know. The only person who she hadn't seen anything of was Daryl. He seemed to disappear into thin air. Now that did irk her. As Beth cooed at the baby in her arms, she zoned out thinking of her encounter with Daryl.

He'd been so callused and harsh, but it had felt good. There was not a biased opinion in him, just called it the way he'd seen it. His hands were just as hard as he was. Her skin felt itchy around her wrists where he'd gripped her. There was fading proof there of their encounter. Deep within the recesses of her belly she felt that familiar stir of heat. That need. To be normal and human. Then his lips...she sucked in a breath and blinked. Judith was tugging her hair and she distracted the infant with giving her a rag doll she'd made her. The baby slobbered and chewed on the material, content and making the happy baby noises.

Beth set her down in the play pin Rick and Glenn had built. It was just a large box with blankets and other soft things. She gave the baby a smile and sat down on her bed. again, the teen zoned out and thought of Daryl's lips. They contradicted the man. He was so rough and ragged, hard and unforgiving...but his lips were soft. Beth's heart began pounding like thunder in her chest as she had to focus on deep breathing. Her mind had be reliving that one moment. He'd grabbed her sweater and pulled her in. Daryl had broke just for a second. That's all she had needed. He had felt it, too. The fire that scorched her to the bone with every breath, that feeling that made her unable to focus on much of anything else.

The air was thinning slowly, she needed to breath again. That desperation was licking it's way down her throat. Daryl would be found and she would take what she needed from him. Consequences be damned. If he tried to push her away this time, she would call his bluff.

When Rick had gotten the baby for the night, Beth went out of her way to make small talk. Even though she had made sure to apologize to him right after her father days ago, Rick too held a distance between them. But slowly, he was finding his feet in regards to talking with the little blonde. He asked her how she'd been, she replied how much better she felt. With Judith's teeth poking through the service of her gums, the baby was more settled. Rick had even made a comment about Lori being the same way when Carl had teethed. Deep down it made Beth feel bad, but Rick smiled and thanked her for all her time and effort into his youngest.

Beth had also nonchalantly inquired about Daryl, saying only that she hadn't seen much of him around. Rick never gave her any suspicious looks or asked why, he just told her he'd been staying in the other Guard tower. They mostly used it for storage of weapons, but he'd got the bright idea to put a cot up there. Beth shrugged off the new knowledge and acted indifferent. But, deep inside her mind she knew what she was going to do. Beth took a longer than usual shower, making sure to shave her legs and get herself presentable. Maggie had even walked past her cell, stopping briefly to cast in a curious look before continuing on to her own.

After everyone was asleep or busy patrolling the fence, she made her dash through the concrete walls of the prison. The darkness held her in secret as she kept an eye out for any signs of danger. The teenager rounded the corner of the other cell block and her blue eyes cast above her. The guard tower was dimly lit. Daryl was in there. The first few steps towards the tall tower were confident. Assured. Then that twisting started, entangling her guts and making her mouth dry. For a second she considered going back to her room, but then her lungs squeezed. Air.

Her body responded in tow by tingling and Beth's foot step quickened. Her small hands were shaking as she gently and quietly eased the metal door open. Beth felt slightly faint, but she pushed forward. She closed the door with gentleness and slowly began tip toeing up the metal stairs. Half way up, she paused and tried running scenarios through her head. Then she bit her lip, she didn't know Daryl well enough to predict him. Yet, she was here to take all she could from him. To hell with logic. This was about survival.

The fire began licking its way through her veins and heating her up from the inside out. This world was left for takers. She'd always been a giver. Beth was tired of giving. She wanted to take, and she'd take everything the hunter gave her. A fight, a cussin', threats...or his lips. The sweet pain of his tight grip on her, cementing her to the ground and yet shooting her into the sky. His groans, his hands, his teeth... Beth stopped mid step to shake herself. His door was just inches from her. Inside she'd find a caged wolf. Daryl would devour her in one way or another.

Her knuckles rested on the cold metal of the door. No turning back now, she gave three firm knocks and waited. There was silence, all except the clattering of her heart beating off her rib cage. Beth twitched, licking her lips. She went to knock again until she heard him on the other side.

"Come in, girl." He sounded aggravated. A white streak of fear went through her but she pushed it down. She opened the door and found him looking at the table in front of him. There was miscellaneous weapons and knifes spread out before him, glinting in the light of the lamp that sat at the corner of the table. Her eyes roamed around the room for a moment, taking in the new surroundings. There were weapon racks everywhere. The heavy smell of gun oil and cigarette smoke filled her lungs. Daryl's vest was hanging on the back of a forgotten chair pushed under the table.

His cot was arranged under the large window, with a wool blanket haphazardly thrown aside. His boots were also beside his bed, that's odd. Nobody ever seen Daryl without shoes on.

"Can I help ya, Greene?" His voice was sharp and pulled her away from her distracting thoughts. Daryl's eyes were still on the weapons in front of him. He was wiping a pistol barrel down, the rag in his hand had seen much better days. Beth cracked her thumb and walked up to the table opposite of him. She still didn't say anything, but instead she took off her sweater. It was a flimsy thing, fraying and half the buttons were missing. But button by button, she opened it and let it drop to the floor.

Her blue watched as Daryl's hands stopped moving. He became stone. Her heart was getting to the point of implosion. But she waited for him to do something. Indeed she was in a white tank top, but she wore no bra. Her jean shorts sat low on her hips and an inch of her flat stomach was free to look at. She didn't cover herself, she just stood still. When Daryl clenched his jaw, he set the gun barrel and rag down. His dark blue eyes rose up to meet hers and she seen a trace of it there. The anger, the frustration...the wildness in him that seemed to have clawed into her. Violent and promising.

He cracked his neck and looked behind her towards the door. She kept her eyes on his though. When he looked back at her, it was written all over his face. Fight or flight.

"Ya need ta leave. If I'da known.." Daryl's voice was authoritative, making the small part of herself shiver. Then she answered him.

"Known what?" Surprisingly enough, she kept her voice even...distant. Beth concentrated on being the eye of a storm. Calm and still, but inside she was raging. It took every ounce of her not to flip the table over and force herself onto him. Daryl eyed her carefully, purposely keeping his eyes to her face. A warmth began creeping through, dusting her cheeks with hues of pink. Her lips tingled.

"That you were gonna be...like this." He gave a jerky nod to her state of dress and the look in her eyes. Beth couldn't grin, she just remained in her spot. Calculating. "Thought you were comin' up to apologize or somethin'."

That small voice of guilt whispered his name and she shrugged it off. She would apologize to him, but her way. She'd apologize after she took all he had to give. After he broke her and she tore him down. Beth would apologize, but she'd never feel sorry. Slowly, she shifted and eased herself out of her shoes. Now Daryl was gripping the table, his white knuckles almost glowing in the lamp light.

"Damnit Beth, I will throw ya out the fuckin door. Leave!" He ground out, side stepping and getting a little closer to her. The look in his eyes was sharp and it made her lungs ease slightly. His broad shoulder's towered over her and he looked terrifying. Part of her wanted to flinch but she remained still. Her eyes looked down where the top few buttons of his shirt were undone.

"No." Her voice was firm and the blind courage from a week before returned to her. His eyes narrowed and his nose flared.

"Git out." He said with a level of calm that screamed RUN! But, the youngest Greene took a step closer to him. He was within arms distance. She could hear his uneven breaths and see the tremble in his hands. Daryl was ready. Without warning, Beth threw herself against him and knocked him back. The older man lost his footing and half tripped. He'd reached out and caught onto the cot, which gave a rebellious squeak under him. The little blonde seized the opportunity and kicked his right foot out, making him land in his bed. His hand reached out and grabbed her hair. She yelped. Daryl seemed to growl as he roughly rolled them and pinned her face into the cot.

The air seemed to crack around them as she reassessed her plan. But deep down, her body was a live wire. Blindly, she reached her arm around and dug her nails into his forearm. He hissed and let her go on reflex. She rolled onto her back and watched as the storm raged in his eyes. Daryl grabbed her by the throat and applied enough pressure to make a point. But, right now Beth didn't give a shit. He was fanning her flames. Her small arms stretched out and she knotted her hands in his hair, struggling to pull him closer. She wanted to look the devil right in his eyes. Daryl pushed back against her, but she wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him further down.

When his eyes were level with hers, and the arm which held her throat bent...she really seen him. Inside the dilated blackness was a wolf, pacing and waiting. Always alone, having lost his brother months ago. He tended their pack, but at heart he was by himself. Something shattered in her and her hands tightened.

"I need you." She growled at him, not hiding the raw emotion in her eyes as she let herself go on. "I need the fight." Daryl froze, but his hand never wavered from her throat. The iris in his eyes seemed to push out the remaining blue.

"You don' know whatcha want, jus' some little girl wantin to fill a void. Ain't that right, Beth?" He nearly spat her name out as if it was poison but she didn't back down. She tightened her hold in his hair and snarled, her sweet innocent face taking on a darkness which reflected his own.

"Don't you fuckin' say that." She let out a breath and barely shook his head for punctuation. "I want you. Take it or leave it, Dixon."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Y'all better buckle up and keep your arms in at all times. The ride is about to get a little crazy.  
On a serious note, thank you to all who have read, followed, favorited and commented on this little mental tangent of mine.  
I feel quite naughty and accomplished.  
This is the final hoorah for this one. You all have my love and gratitude. **

**DISCLAIMER: GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT. Rated M for a reason. **

"I want you. Take it or leave it."

The words echoed in the spaces and cracks deep beneath, and all throughout him. Daryl was looking the girl beneath him directly in her eyes. His hand twitched around her throat. Felt like the direct skin contact made him burn alive. He wanted to rip himself from her, punch her, drag her out screaming and whip her like the little bitch she was. But, the creature under him wasn't the farm girl. She was grown and he could feel a part of him stirring. Those pink lips were calling to him as if he'd never taste something sweeter.

But he remained still, ignoring the stinging forearm. Beth had broken his skin and there was blood. Between the tension and the smells of his new space, the metallic smell tinged through. Once again, she'd drawn first blood. Twice now she's taken him by surprise. Cornered him and lashed out. He took a moment to assess her. Her pulse was thumping beneath her skin in the hollow of her throat. He could feel it just bellow his palm. The creamy smooth skin of her face was flushed. Her lips were parted, allowing her to breath easier. Beth's big blue eyes were dilated, watching him while he looked her over.

His eyes went further south and seen the strap on her right side was tugged down from the struggle. Her small breast was poking out, but she was covered still. He held back the groan, seeing her nipples hard and poking up through the thin white cotton. Daryl's mouth watered. His eyes felt heavier as he looked back to her mouth. That sweet mouth which could say so many nice things to folks, could sing gospel music like and angel...then cuss him. Daryl shivered. Remembering her words once more. "_I want you. Take it or leave it._"

The deep part of him that had developed from years of being alone or paired up with his asshole brother, it growled. Daryl gripped her harder, testing her resolve. If he takes her, he'd never let go. She was so small, fragile, delicate...but looks were deceiving. She'd snuck out, all cloak and dagger shit. Strolled up to his front door and started a war. Beth was small, but she packed a bite.

"Well?" She asked impatiently, her heart still beating rapidly against his palm. Daryl shot her a nasty look. The blonde sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth. The action was out of need to quiet herself, but it made him see red. Her hands loosened in his hair and he set his jaw. Roughly, he slid his hand from her throat and to the back of her neck. He yanked her up, using her hair to tilt her head back.

"Last chance." Daryl said, voice cracking from the emotion he was holding back. He met her eyes and looked for any sign of hesitation in them. The protector in him hoped to see fear, reluctance...anything to break this spell and kick his logic into the front seat. He remembered last week. Her eyes, the tears and the hunger that seemed to suck all the air out of him. How shaken he'd been. A 17 year old shouldn't have that kind of power of a man. Not over him. Daryl waited a second more. Beth's eyes were as resolute as her father's belief in the bible.

So it was done. The room was mostly dark, but he could see her in the flickering light from the lantern. He could smell her. She was breathing so fast, the tremble in her legs. But Daryl didn't detect one ounce of fear. It was anticipation. The hunter felt himself getting hard, hell he'd started getting hard when she dropped her sweater. Beth was tense, but she was waiting. Keeping his hand on her firm, he leaned in close and ran his nose from the base of her throat to her ear. No salt this time, just the sunshine and lillies. Purity. But there was a darker scent. One that men over time had become attuned too. Want.

"Ain't gonna be easy or pretty." He ground out, keeping his mouth close to her ear. "You wanna fight an' I'll give ya one." He felt the vibrations deep in her throat as she seemed to growl. The blonde reached for him again, grabbing his chin. She brought his face to where she could see his eyes. He carefully eased his grip on her hair. The flash of emotion across her eyes made him clench his jaw.

"If I had wanted easy, I'd go somewhere else." She squeezed and her eyes became hard. "Pretty is fucking overrated." Beth trailed her hand along his jaw. Daryl was done playing games. He didn't say anything else as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. She pushed against him but he growled, shaking his head. If little Beth Greene wanted him, all of it, then she'd get it. Every ugly marked up inch of him. God help him, God save her.

Daryl knew her scent was burned into his brain, but he couldn't help but bury his nose back into the nape of her neck. Jesus. His dick twitched. She smelled like summer, Sunday evenings and sweet tea. Flowers. Spring woods. His mouth watered and he tasted her. At first it was a kiss, then an open mouth kiss...swirling his tongue in a lazy pattern. Beth froze beneath him...her heart beat growing faster. He could feel it against his mouth. But Daryl wasn't about to stop. She'd asked for it. He'd break her in two.

He felt her wrists sweating beneath his hand, and he used his other to grip the belt loop on her jean shorts, anchoring him while he leaned over her lithe body. Beth was shaking, and deep inside it made him howl in pleasure. Without further a due, he bit her neck. Hard. Beth moaned out and bucked against him. Daryl sucked on the skin between his teeth and ground back into her. The mewling sounds escaping her sounded like music. He let her skin go slowly, feeling the flesh slide away from his teeth.

The hunter pulled away a little, looking at his handy work. There was a angry mark in stark contrast against the creamy skin. The skin was red and puffy, blue and purple under the surface spreading out. Marked. Beth's lips were parted and he met her eyes. They were black. She was possessed by raw want and need. The Beth from a week before had only got her toes wet, this girl was drenched. He could smell it, hitting him in torrents. Then something in his brain cautioned him. Give her what she wanted and needed, but be careful. He clenched his jaw as he momentarily slipped away, before shaking the voice away. Beth wasn't weak, she would take him.

His nose flared and he gripped her hands tightly as he placed his free hand on her sternum, speaking in a tone of voice she'd never heard. Hell, he'd only heard himself sound this way a few times in his whole life. "Dont. Fucking. Move."

Despite her need for a fight, he seen the shift happening in her slowly. How her instincts told her to follow instruction. Beth barely nodded and remained still as he ran his fingers down her front and grabbed the cotton material. Her heart beat was pounding against her ribs. He couldn't hold the smirk back. Daryl cocked his head to the side as he ripped the shirt in two. Beth gasped as the air hit her bare breasts. His eyes roamed over the expanse of skin, her pink nipples puckered.

"Jesus, Beth.." He whispered, bringing his eyes up to meet hers. She looked like she was at a loss for coherent thought. Daryl groaned and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it anywhere but in front of him. When her eyes found his chest, he seen her twitch. She was fighting hard to abide by what he'd said, but she faltered and reached for him. He smacked her hand away, the fire licking its way back into her eyes. Beth's eyes hardened and she reached lower, grabbing his waist band. Inside he praised her, but pushed her back down.

The sound of her breath and the feel of it on his chest as he climbed on top of her made the hair on his arms stand up. Her soft hands traveled up his sides and up his chest. He bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning. Daryl wasn't aware he'd shut his eyes at her silky touch until she touched his face. "Open your eyes Daryl." She demanded, he opened his eyes. Beth ran the soft pad of her thumb along his lip, pulling it free. He was close to pain, wanting her so bad. The second time she thumbed his lip, he quickly sucked it into his mouth. Her breath hitched and he gently bit it.

Within a heartbeat, his mouth was against hers. It was bruising, tongues clashing with the others. Her hands found his sides again, scratching their way down slowly. His muscles contracted and Daryl hissed. In retaliation, he bit her lip. He got his pound of flesh from the taste of her blood in his mouth. The blonde whimpered, but she had started unbuckling his belt. Despite the state they were both worked up in, Daryl knew about the elephant in the room. Beth was a virgin. He could smell it on her, and it smelled fucking delicious. It would only be this one time she'd smell like this, taste like this. He wanted to drown in it, but he wasn't a total asshole.

Her hands shook but he kept himself preoccupied by kissing her throat, smelling himself here. When he felt the buckle give, his jeans didn't take long for her to un button and zip down. Daryl groaned and felt the tension around his dick ease, thank god. He stood up, looking down at her. Committing this to his memory. Hershel would shoot him. Maggie would gut him. Beth was laid back, on her elbows. Skin marked and breasts out for his eyes to blatantly ogle, lips swollen and the skin around her little mouth red from his facial hair. But the way her ragged breaths hitched, making her jiggle just so...he shook his head.

"C'mere." He commanded, and she sat up...scooting to sit directly in front of him. Her big blue eyes looking up at him. Without much presidence, he reached into her hair and tugged it loose from the ribbon that held it up. The soft hair tumbled down and Daryl ran his fingers through it. Then she whimpered, he clenched the same fist and pulled her up to stand in front of him. Without word, he slid the scraps of her shirt off her arms and went straight to her shorts. When Beth's stomach muscles clenched, he smirked. His knuckles rubbed her below the naval as he unbuttoned them, then unzipped them.

His eyes found hers. Daryl wanted to see the animal in her as he stripped her bare before him. When his thumbs hooked into the material and jerked it down, he seen the flash of the innocent Beth. The girl from the farm, the one who sang around a camp fire and owned the horse he could thank for the scar on his side. Fucking horse. As the cloth hit the floor, he followed it. The floor was cold, but Daryl didn't give a shit. In front of his was the most private and personal parts of the youngest Greene.

Beth almost wavered on her feet, trying to keep her will. Daryl ignored it until he knew he'd need her steady. He ran his hands up from her calved to the backs of her thighs. Beth stepped out of the clothes and went to sit, but he growled and kept her in place. She groaned but he smacked her ass. Her eyes met his lively ones, glaring at him. Daryl was going to destroy her, slowly. The older man nudged her legs more apart as he looked at her. She was wet, so wet her mound glistened in the low light. His mouth again went dry.

His fingers dug into the backs of her thighs as he ducked his head down, licking her. Beth shivered and his eyes closed. The taste invaded his senses and never had it felt so good. Her hands found their way into his hair and he growled, dipping his head back down. His tongue sought out the bundle of nerves and he latched one. The girl was panting, pulling him in more and trying to push him away too. Daryl knew he had her, and god she was gorgeous. He'd fucked his fair share, but none to compare to Beth. The saint and sinner. He felt saved and damned as he looked up and seen her face. Those blue eyes flickering shut, mouth slightly open...trying to think. Daryl pulled away. "Lookit me, Beth. I want ya to watch me."

The girl looked down, eyes glossy and cheeks flushed. Daryl resumed his torturous ministrations, sliding his right hand up her thigh to gently part her. When he felt her entrance, his hips bucked into the hair. She was going to be so tight. Her wetness was almost running down his finger as he teased her. Beth moaned and fisted his hair harder. Her legs were shaking more noticeably now. Daryl slowly began pushing his finger inside her, feeling her muscles clamp down and a hiss escape her mouth.

"I'm goin to break you apart..." He growled then started to pump his finger in and out of her, pressing his tongue harder into her clit. Beth was shaking, her breath hitching in her chest. His eyes met hers before she fell apart. It was a beautiful crescendo. Her fists pulled his hair, she bit her lip before moaning out. Beth's hips bucked and her leg muscles quivered. Daryl was quick to push her back onto the bed, she had come close to falling. Unceremoniously, he jerked his pants down and crawled on top of her. But he too had not been left unaffected by her orgasm. It had been rapturous.

He took a deep breath, relishing the taste of her on his lips. Beth's breathing started regulating again, her hands found his face. He didn't say anything, just watched the thought's that played behind her eyes. Please, don't let this end he begged the universe. This moment was perfect. The anger had all but disappeared there, and was replaced with the foggy after glow of getting one off. For a second he worried, thinking she might be done. Daryl realized he'd changed too. He didn't want her to go. He clenched and enveloped her in another near brutal kiss. Between assaults, Beth would gasp for breath. The fire returned to her touch and she moaned.

"Now." She mumbled between kisses, pushing him away. The blue in her eyes were clear and she backed up on the bed. "I need you now." Her voice was breathy but sure. Daryl nodded, and creeped forward. He grabbed her legs and pulled her closer to him. That spark in his mind ignited and he looked down at her. Beth was ready, her body never looking any better than what she did right now.

Daryl leaned forward and supported himself on one arm while he gripped himself, guiding himself to her entrance. When her hot and wet folds greeted the head of his dick, he shuddered. It had been too long, but if he had to sing the fucking national anthem he would. He would enjoy this, he would make sure she did too. The hunter bit his lip as he paused, finding her eyes. Beth was clenched and eyes held shut, her fists were balling up in his wool blanket. If she stayed like this, she'd cause herself more pain.

"Beth." He whispered, voice soft for the first time in a week. Beth turned her face and looked at him. Daryl broke the spell of dominance and threw down his shield. He touched his forehead to hers for a second. "Relax girl, trust me." The blonde licked her lips and lightly pushed her forehead against his. She took a deep breath and forced herself to relax. "That's better." He praised her, carefully easing more of himself against her. She clenched again. Damnit, he grit his teeth. He was so close. Her hands were shaking as she gripped his arms. He was going to die. "Relax, it'll be over soon."

The girl took a deep breath and nodded, gripping him as he slammed into her. A strangled cry escaped her as he felt something give between them. Daryl shuddered as Beth enveloped him. Her nails bit into his skin and he held onto her. She was broken. Tears escaped her eyes. He rested his face in the nape of her neck. He let her take a few deep breaths before he kissed the side of her jaw, nuzzling himself in there. He'd claimed her. Beth was shattered, and now he'd piece her back together.

Slowly, he began sliding out. He'd listen to her breathing. She wouldn't be in too much pain for much longer. Daryl slid in, and out. Every time he fought the urge to cuss and hurry up his pace. Yes, Beth pissed him off. Yes, she was a bitch at times...but right now he had her trust. And she had his, too. Daryl grunted as she shifted and it felt wonderful. They didn't speak, just focused on the act. When Beth's face relaxed and that familiar mewling sound started tumbling from her lips...he knew. Without skipping a beat he sped up. The blonde was shaking with the sensations. Daryl propped himself on his arms and watched her, as she watched him.

Her eyes were stripping him down layer by layer, just as he was doing to her. He grunted and sped up some more. Her hips had started to move on their own accord, starting to meet him. He seen her void, open to his prying eyes. Daryl felt intrusive on a level he wasn't familiar with. He clenched his jaw, blinking, focusing on her tightness around him. He didn't want to see the blackness in her soul that reflected his own. Another grunt, he was almost pounding her now. Beth whimpered.

"Daryl." It was a prayer, a beg for release. Daryl didn't stop, but he brought her in closer to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she laced her fingers through his other hand. He took that arm and pulled hers above her head. Daryl used her tight grip on him as leverage. The sweat was dripping down his spine, he was going to lose it. He groaned and she nodded, planting wet kisses on his jaw.

"Come for me." Daryl fell apart. The world exploded and his heart was pounding in his chest. His vision was clouded in white spots as his blood flow slowed and he collapsed on the heaving body below him. Beth shook, but held onto him. Her breath fanned down his neck and he focused on that. Summertime. Lillies. Sunlight. Beth. As he came down from his high, Daryl realized the train of this thoughts. He didn't want to admit to it, but he'd be a damn fool to deny it. This was living. When he'd caught his breath and gently pulled out of her, she gave him room to collapse into the cot. The metal squeaked and he didn't care one bit.

Silence fell between them as the tension dissipated. Daryl had indeed bedded his share, but it had never effected him this way. His mind searched for answers, maybe something to say. But he kept drawing a blank. Beth moved and groaned as she sat up, face still flushed and evidence of himself written all over it. He watched her. Her eyes were back to being doe like and blue. Indecision written all over her face. Maybe regret. The animal in him had been satisfied, and now the protector was back. He didn't want her to regret this for some reason. _You don't want her to regret you_, the little voice said.

Beth sighed, keeping her mouth shut as she picked up her shorts and the remnants of her shirt. Damnit. Daryl felt a pressure building in his chest and before he could stop himself, he grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him, fresh tears welling in her eyes. It went unspoken, he could only imagine what was going through her mind. So, he did the one thing he'd never done with the women before her.

"Stay." His voice was soft and his hand loosened, tugging her into his side. She hesitated, then nodded. Daryl watched her wipe her cheeks. Beth laid her head on his outstretched arm and let him wrap himself around her. That night the farmer's daughter never thanked him. He'd not wanted a thanks. Daryl laid there in thought for a long time, even after the young woman dozed beside him.

The Greene girl had taken the air right out of him, drove him insane. Now she's given it back, and he felt as though he'd received a gift.

Summertime.

Lillies.

Sunlight.

_Beth. _


	5. Bonus

**A/N: This is a bonus chapter I decided to add to this.  
It was really buggin' me. I wanted to give some insight as to how it might have went 'after'...  
Hope you all enjoy this. Again, thank you to those who read, liked, Favorited and commented.  
Hugs and love to you all! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing TWD. **

One week later:

They sky above was coming to life as thunder sounded through the heavens. Small rain drops began hitting the ground. But, Beth wasn't about to complain. All day she'd been outside tending to the garden. Karen had offered her a day to switch duties, Beth had gladly accepted. She'd needed fresh air. Her hands were filthy and sore from pulling weeds and plantings new seeds. As the rain drops began getting bigger, her tee shirt soaked through. The blonde righted herself and stood, enjoying the coolness against her skin. Her face was probably burnt to a crisp. Beth didn't care though as she turned her face up and closed her eyes. Wash it all away, she thought.

After a minuet she took a deep breath and cracked her neck, returning to her knees. Thunder crashed violently above her but she didn't dare go inside. Others didn't think the same as her though. Since there wasn't many walkers groaning and chomping at the fence, people on duty were running inside to seek shelter. She gave a small wave to Carl and Michonne. Her eyes then drifted to the man trailing behind them. Beth thought about not waving, but she sighed and gave him a small wave too. Daryl seen her, nodded and averted his eyes back to the pair in front of him.

The blonde teen watched him for a moment before turning her eyes back to the weeds in front of her. Her hand shook slightly, but she continued on. As if a movie reel was stuck on repeat in her head, Beth thought about the night they were together. More so, the morning after.

She'd woken up alone.

Daryl had probably been gone a while. The sun was just starting to come up. Beth had pushed herself up onto her elbows, noting how sore her body was. She groaned and looked around. The hunter had been gone. Disappointment had washed through her, but then again she wasn't surprised. Daryl wasn't a romantic and she hadn't ever really expected much any how. But still, it hurt to see him just gone. His wool blanket was scratchy against her skin, but she lifted it to cover her chest just in case.

As she took inventory of the aches and pains, Beth hoisted herself up into sitting. A hiss had escaped her lips, stinging shot through her most intimate areas. A guilty feeling came to her then, but she shook it off. That's what she'd wanted...and she got it. That had been the plan. Take him for what he had. She better scanned the floor close to Daryl's cot and seen the bottle of water and a small white pill. Beth picked the items up, concluding it was a pain killer. She took it and polished off most of the water. Some of her earlier disappointment vanished seeing he had been considerate enough to leave her a Tylenol for her soreness.

Beth also seen he'd set her clothes at the foot of the cot. She grabbed her shorts and underwear, deciding to slip into those first. As she pulled back the covers, a gasp left her. There was blood stains all over his sheet, and on her thighs. The color drained from her face. In the haze of her hormones she hadn't thought about that.

Even now, a week later Beth felt her cheeks flame.

But the water and Tylenol hadn't been the only gift the hunter had left her. He'd also left her one of his black tee shirts, too. And she was most grateful for that. Her tattered blue sweater wouldn't due to dampen the looks she was bound to get on her way to her cell. So Beth poured some of the water on her hands and cleaned her thighs off, drying them with the underside of the old black shirt. She had slipped her panties back on then her shorts. The shirt was a little big on her but it was soft. It smelled like him. Her insides had clenched and Beth slipped into her boots before stripping the bed down. After some searching she found a spare unfitted sheet laying among his pile of clean clothes.

Careful to tuck the corners under the thin mattress on the cot, she remade his bed and took a minuet to think about this area. Daryl and her had sex. Wonderful sex. The seventeen year old felt a lot of things in that moment, but regret hadn't been one of them. Beth balled the sheet up and tossed it into another pile of clothes she assumed to be dirty. Moments later, she'd left.

After that night, Daryl had made himself sparse. Good thing too, her father had seen her neck and went into questioning her...but she'd simply walked away. As much as she loved him and Maggie, her life was her business. Other people were whispering and giving her pointed looks, but she shrugged it off. It didn't effect her care of Judith none. It was three days later when she seen Daryl at dinner. He'd been talking to Rick about something, only pausing momentarily when the blonde came in to sit with Carl for dinner. His eyes had met hers only briefly, but it had taken her back to that night. The way he'd touched her, broke her apart...then put her back together. She had shivered thinking of the rough way he'd growl at her...then how gentle he'd been afterwards. But just as soon as the moment passed, he looked away and continued his conversation with Rick. His face unchanging. Beth thought that would have hurt, but it didn't.

The rain was starting to slack off and the row was almost done. The youngest Greene sat back on her feet and pulled the water bottle out of her back pocket. She took a long drink before putting it back. Damn, five more rows to go. Her blue eyes glanced towards the prison and to her surprise, Daryl was smoking a cigarette by himself under the small hang over of roof. He was pretty far off, but she could feel his gaze on her. Beth didn't speak this time, she just took a breath and got back to work. For a while she felt his eyes boring into her. It didn't upset her, it didn't overly excite her either. But it did calm her and give her a sense of peace.

Daryl Dixon was the only one who's ever seen her as her real self. He had looked into her soul and seen her emptiness that she did well to hide. Beth had found a kinship with him, a silent trust that needed no words to verbalize. Somehow she knew he knew that, too. He'd been honest in their encounter, giving her what she'd wanted and taking what he'd needed. Yes Daryl had made himself scarce the morning after, but he'd left in a way which showed respect. That was enough for the teenager.

When the tingly feeling faded from her, Beth turned her head to see he was gone. Her blue eyes scanned around, he'd disappeared once again. Daryl was a ghost. Soundless and fluid. An hour passed and then two before she finished up the garden and began wiping herself off. The blonde walked around to the side of the cell block and used some rain water in a bucket to get the worst of the mud and dirt off her legs and arms. She went inside and straight to her cell, grabbing clean clothes and heading to the showers. The cool water was short lived as she scrubbed off quickly and washed her hair. After a thorough rinse she toweled off and slipped into some sweat pants and a clean grey muscle shirt. Beth's damp blonde hair fell onto her shoulders, leaving water spots around the straps of the shirt. She walked briskly past her father and sister's rooms on the way to hers. They spoke, but it wasn't how it was. It broke her heart, but she knew they'd come around eventually.

Her cell was baby-less and Beth was happy about it. Her back and skin ached from being outside all day. The blonde knew it was no later than 7 or so, but the moment her bottom hit her bed she knew she was going to miss dinner. Beth rested her head on her worn out pillow and looked at the bottom of the bunk bed above her.

To her surprise there was a piece of paper tucked between the mattress and the metal frame holding it up. Her hand reached up and plucked it out, unfolding it gently. The writing was what she'd consider chicken scratch, but it was readable.

_Tomorrow night._

Beth reread it a few more times. Her face slowly broke into a smile as she tucked the note back where she'd found it. Her surprise was genuine, she'd expected him to stay away as he did before. Daryl has never sought her out for anything. Nerves twisted themselves tightly in her stomach as she stared at the paper above her. What did he want? Her smile slowly wore off and Beth rubbed her face, sobering up from the shock of surprise. Part of her wanted to not go, but a bigger part of her did. Since the night they'd spent together, it was almost as if she'd built an immunity to him.

Sure when she'd think about certain things, her heart rate would quicken and her cheeks would turn red. But Beth also knew maybe it should just stay as just that, a memory. Daryl was no little boy. He was not charming, quite the opposite actually. His abrasive nature scared most. The man had no refined bone in his body. His words even grated people. The sheer tone and his attitude. But, he had redeeming qualities. He was as loyal as a dog to the group, worked his ass off to provide food, and had thought enough of her to tell her to stay.

Beth took a deep breath, blinking and realizing it had gotten dark in her cell. When Daryl had finished, she remembered how he had shaken. How his breaths were uneven, his hand stayed laced in her's until he'd rolled off. The loss of contact had upset Beth. She had wanted nothing more than to spend eternity in the bubble that had formed around the. Close and safe, beautiful and tragic. Worried that she didn't want to seem as if she was trying to linger, Beth had been prepared to head back to her cell. The blonde had tried to fight the tear that escaped her eye.

Then he'd told her to stay. It had comforted her, knowing he wasn't going to kick her out after she'd just given him her virginity. Daryl was an asshole, but at least he had moment's of empathy. But even with allowing her to stay, instead of just rolling over like she'd seen in cheesy movies...he'd wrapped himself around her. Maybe he wanted to be comfortable, but the way he'd tucked her into him had been nice. Really nice. It hadn't taken her long to sleep, especially with the way his fingers seemed to mindlessly rub whatever bit of skin they touched.

A groan left Beth and she rolled onto her side. If she kept thinking about this, she would lose sleep...again. Tomorrow night she would go to Daryl only because she could drop her day to day bullshit. She'd decompress. If he wanted to talk, she'd talk. Hell if he wanted to play cards or sing Kumbaya, she would play along. But in the case Daryl wanted to strip her down and kiss every inch of her, breath her in and mold her like clay...she'd let him do that too. Hell yes, she'd do that again.


End file.
